musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Porcupine Tree
Founded: 1987 Headquarters: Hemel Hempstead, Hertfordshire, England Website Link(s): Porcupine Tree Official Website Label(s) * Delerium * Ark 21 * Snapper * Lava * Roadrunner Records (Europe) * Atlantic Records (North America) * WHD (Japan) Genre(s) * Progressive Rock * Progressive Metal * New Prog * Neo-Psychedelia * Experimental Rock * Art Rock * Hard Rock RIYL * Pink Floyd Band Members * Steven Wilson - Vocals, Guitar * Richard Barbieri - Keyboards * Colin Edwin - Bass * Gavin Harrison - Drums * John Wesley (Concerts Only) - Guitar, Vocals Includes Members of * Blackfield * No-Man * Japan * Ex-Wise Heads * Random Noise Generator Band Biography Porcupine Tree originated in 1987 as something of a collaborative hoax between Steven Wilson and Malcom Stocks. Inspired somewhat by the big bands, such as Pink Floyd, that dominated the music scene during their youths, the two decided to form a fictional legendary rock band, named The Porcupine Tree. Wilson obliged the creation with several hours of music to provide "evidence" of its existence. The two also fabricated details such as band members, album titles, and backstory. The backstory purportedly included events such as meeting at a 70s rock festival and several trips in and out of prison. Discography Albums * Tarquin's Seaweed Farm (1989) * The Nostalgia Factory (1990) * On The Sunday Of Life (July 1991) * Up The Downstair (May 1993) * Spiral Circus (1994) * Yellow Hedgerow Dreamscape (1994) * The Sky Moves Sideways (February 1995) * Signify (September 1996) * Coma Divine - Recorded Live In Rome (October 1997) * Metanoia (December 1998) * Stars Die - Rare And Unreleased (February 1999) * Stupid Dream (March 1999) * Voyage 34: The Complete Trip (April 2000) * Lightbulb Sun (May 2000) * Recordings (May 2001) * Stars Die: The Delerium Years 1991-1997 (March 2002) * In Absentia (September 2002) * XM (2003) * Warszawa (February 2004) * Deadwing (March 2005) * XMII (2005) * Rockpalast (July 2006) * Arriving Somewhere (September 2006) * Fear Of A Blank Planet (April 2007) EPs * The Love, Death & Mussolini EP (1990) * Staircase Infinities (1994) * Insignificance (1997) * Coma Divine II (1999) * Delerium EP (2001) * Transmission IV - Moonloop (2001) * Futile (2003) * Nil Recurring (2007) Singles * Voyage 34 (1992) * Voyage 34: Remixes (1993) * Waiting (1996) * Piano Lessons (1999) * Stranger By The Minute (1999) * Pure Narcotic (1999) * Four Chords That Made A Million (2000) * Shesmovedon (2000) * Porcupine Tree Sampler 2002.1 (2002) * Porcupine Tree Sampler 2002.2 (2002) * Porcupine Tree Sampler 2002.3 (2002) * The Sound Of Muzak (2003) * Shallow (2005) * Lazarus (2005) * Porcupine Tree Solo Projects Sampler (2005) * Fear of a Blank Planet (2007) Appears On Compilations * Freezone 1 - The Phenomenology Of Ambient (1994) * Space Box 1970 and Beyond: Space, Krautrock & Acid Trips (1996) * Succour - The Terrascope Benefit Album (1996) * Out There: The Future Of Prog Rock (2004) * Shine On (2006) * The Masters (2007) Further Reading *Porcupine Tree Official Website *Roadrunner UK Official Website *Deadwing Official Website *Porcupine Tree Magazine *Steven Wilson Headquarters *Porcupine Tree at last.fm *Porcupine Tree at MySpace *Fear of a Blank Planet, new 2007 album Website Category:Artists